


"I'm Pregnant!"

by felix_is_a_gay_newsie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_is_a_gay_newsie/pseuds/felix_is_a_gay_newsie
Summary: i wrote this ages ago on tumblr as a request so here ya go





	"I'm Pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago on tumblr as a request so here ya go

“Jack, you keep staring at that guy.” Race said, dribbling the basketball and throwing it in the vague direction of the hoop. It bounced off the rim and came barreling back towards him. Jack caught it before it could smash Race’s face in.

“No I’m not!” Jack insisted.

“Yeah, you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Listen, Jack, it’s alright. I get it. He’s cute.”

“Race!”

“Oh c’mon, you like him. Go talk to him!”

“I can’t just go up to him and start talking!”

“Make a joke out of it! Here, give me that basketball.” Race grabbed the ball from his hands and then proceeded to shove it up Jack’s shirt.

“Race!” Jack shrieked, his voice cracking.

“Go up to him and tell him you’re pregnant and that you have to get married or your family will be mad that you had sex before marriage.”

“Race, no.”

“I’ll give you ten dollars.”

“Fine.”

And so Jack swallowed his pride and walked across the gym to where the cute boy was talking with a girl with curly red hair.

“Listen, honey, I’m sorry that this happened, but I’m pregnant.” Jack said somberly.

“What?” Cute Boy asked.

“We have to get married now. My parents will be furious if they found out I had a baby without getting married first.”

“What are you talking about?” Cute Boy asked, his face glowing red.

“Marry me?”

“You’re insane.”

******

“Davey, there’s something I need to tell you.” Jack said seriously, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What is it?” Davey asked. “Is everything alright?”

“We’ve been dating for over three years now, and I need to tell you something that will affect our relationship for the rest of our lives.”

There was a silence between the two that seemed to last an eternity.

“Are you going to tell me?” Davey asked a bit impatiently.

“I’m pregnant.” 

“What?” Davey demanded. “Jack! How? What?”

“Davey, lighten up, it’s a joke.” Jack laughed.

“That’s not-”

“In all seriousness though, Davey, I want to marry you.”

“Wha-”

“God, you look adorable when you’re confused.” Jack was laughing again, and he pulled a ring out of his pocket, holding it out. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course!” Davey exclaimed, practically launching himself into Jack’s arms, kissing him. They pulled away and Jack slid the ring on his new fiancé’s finger.

“Why’d you tell me you were pregnant first?” Davey asked, intertwining his finger’s with Jack’s.

“That was the first thing I ever said to you. Don't you remember?”

“Yeah. That was in 7th grade, right? I was sure you were crazy.” Davey giggled.

“You told me so yourself!” Jack laughed, playfully punching Davey’s arm.

“Well, had I known we would be getting married later in life I might’ve actually said yes.” Davey said, pulling Jack in by his shirt collar for another kiss.


End file.
